The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a polymer actuator.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-124875 discloses a polymer actuator that extends and contracts in an axial direction. The polymer actuator is made of a polymer material and is formed into an elongated shape. The polymer actuator deforms elastically in accordance with voltage application and returns to its original shape in accordance with stoppage of the voltage application. The polymer actuator includes an elastic dielectric layer and a pair of electrodes that sandwiches the dielectric layer from both sides. The dielectric layer is made of an insulating polymer material with elasticity, and each electrode is made of a conductive polymer material with elasticity. When a voltage is applied across the electrodes, the dielectric layer extends along its plane, and when the voltage application is stopped, the dielectric layer contracts and returns to its original shape. By using the polymer actuator as a drive source of an apparatus, the apparatus is made low in operation noise, and the weight of the apparatus is also lightened.
In an apparatus in which the above-described polymer actuator is incorporated, how electricity is supplied to the polymer actuator and how the extension and contraction of the polymer actuator are transmitted to the apparatus are important.